The present invention relates to a device for connecting together two ultra-high frequency structures, of coaxial type but of different diameters.
Coaxial lines and their connecting accessories are standardized as regards their dimensions. Thus, it is easy to fit together elements belonging to the same dimensional standard. However, it would sometimes be desirable to be able to construct ultra-high frequency assemblies comprising coaxial elements of different diameters, some of them not necessarily being standardized. For example, in a patent application filed concurrently herewith in the name of the Applicant and entitled : "Procede et dispositif pour l'estimation des caracteristiques electromagnetiques d'un materiau dielectrique ou magnetique" ("Method and device for estimating the electromagnetic characteristics of a dielectric or magnetic material"), a rigid coaxial line is described having a relatively large diameter so as to be able to contain a significant sample of the material. Such a coaxial line may have a diameter of 50 mm. Moreover, it is advantageous to make the connections of such a large diameter coaxial line by means of smaller and standardized diameter connections, for example of 7 mm.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for connecting together two ultra-high frequency structures, which are coaxial and of different diameters without disturbing the propagation of the ultra-high frequency waves.